A Broken Hallelujah
by joyjoyous
Summary: Edward Cullen returns to Forks after a long five years and finds his first and only love has been damaged. Bella is stuck in an abusive relationship and doesn't feel like she deserves better.
1. Chapter 1 Edward

Five years since I've been to Forks, Washington yet it felt like a lifetime. I didn't know if I was more excited or nervous for my return. Sure I had adjusted to the Chicago lifestyle but a part of me still pined for the little town. I was thrilled to see my family again but at the same time I afraid of running into _her_.

The only girl I truly loved, Isabella Swan. Last time I saw her, she was weeping and begging me to take her with to Chicago. The images of her saddened face never left my mind and would torture me from time to time. My reasoning for leaving her there was so ridiculous. So many times I thought of just visiting Forks, seeing if she was okay and have her be mine once again. But the memory of her heart-breaking made me believe she deserved better. Bella was naturally beautiful with a personality that matched; it wouldn't be hard for her to get another.

Constantly I made my own attempts to get over her. Not to boast but my parents did carry a pretty gene that I inherited, so attracting women wasn't the problem. The problem was Bella penetrating my thoughts while I penetrated, well you know. I thought if I dated around and on occasion sleep around, I'd find my 'Bella Double'. No one even compared.

I didn't notice the plane had landed until a stewardess nudged me from my thoughts. There was a strained look on her face. "I'm sorry, miss. Caught up in thought." I smiled warmly along with my apology before making my exit.

I hardly got to exam the familiar Forks airport when a ball of excitement gripped onto my torso. My sister Alice never was one to hide her emotions and this was no exception. "OhmygodEdward!" she blurted out in one word. While returning the hug I noticed my brother-in-law, Jasper, with a quiet smile on his face. He nodded his head in my direction and I gave him a "Hey Jazz" in return.

Alice finally loosened herself from me but only long enough to hook her arm into mine, dragging me off to baggage claim. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Edward! Tonight Jazz and I are taking you out. That is of course if you're not too tired from your flight." Then she did what I should have predicted. Alice looked up at me, wide-eyes filled with plea and determination. That's a look you never turn down.

"Sounds like fun." I agreed and she smiled sweetly.

We didn't talk much on the way to my parents' house, so it gave me time to observe everything. Experience Forks all over again. It still hid behind hundreds of trees, making everything appear like a blur of green before we hit downtown.

Pulling into the long driveway I noticed a well-known police cruiser. Just to confirm my thoughts, the words "Forks Police" sprawled across it. Chief Charlie Swan, father to my love whom I abandoned five years ago, was standing in the driveway having a lively conversation with my parents. "Shit!" fell from my lips causing Alice to snap her head back at me. She didn't have to ask because I blurted it. "Charlie has to hate me! I'm the last person he wants to see! Shit, shit, shit!"

She gave me a soft look and went into explanation, "Edward, he thinks that Bella broke up with you. She told him that she didn't want to do the long distance thing so you guys parted ways. And then she just disappeared. No phone calls, e-mails, or even a little note. Please just settle down and don't bring up the subject of Bella around him, it's still kind of a fresh wound even if it happened years ago."

Bella told Charlie that she broke up with me? But why would she lie to him? I didn't get too much time to think since my mother practically ripped me out of the car. "Edward! I missed you so much, sweetie!", she hollered while tightening her arms around me.

My father followed behind, "Esme dear, you have to let the boy breathe", he joked. She loosened her grip on me and allowed my father to hug me. "So glad you're home, son."

"Glad to be home, dad."

I noticed Charlie's face using peripheral vision. A mask of bittersweet sadness. He appeared older than I remembered. His hair was graying, along with the moustache, and his cheeks sunk in more. I'm sure the stress of losing your daughter was wearing on him and seeing me probably wasn't helping matters. "Edward Cullen, it's been a long time since I seen you. I was starting to think you'd never return like..." He paused and shook his head. I didn't allow him to finish what he was saying, "It's always a pleasure to see you, Chief Swan." He gave me a sad smile.

Later that evening, Esme treated us with dinner. And array of delicious smells hit my nostrils, making my mouth water. It was an Italian cuisine. Chicken alfredo, fresh breadsticks, and a small chocolate cake for dessert. Carlisle, my father, insisted on breaking out some champagne to celebrate not only my returning home but the fact I got hired to be the new English teacher at Forks High. Alice warned me not to get too stuffed because she was still taking me out tonight, in a food coma or not.

After finishing my meal and telling my parents all the different stories about college and hearing their excitement about my 'big return', I excused myself to clean up and get ready to go out. While passing the other bedrooms to get to my own, I realized that my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie weren't here. "They're meeting up with us at the pub." That pixie voice answered my thoughts before I even began to ask. How she did that, I'd never know.

My bedroom was cold yet similar. My parents kept everything the same, with the exception of cleaning it every once in a while. All the posters of my favorite bands still hung on the walls and a collage of pictures sat above my bed. Instantly my stomach clenched as I remembered who made it. _Her_ face smiled back at me as I looked over it. God, she was beautiful. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I accept the fact that we were in love, that I was in love? Because I'm a moron. With anger for only myself, I tore the collage down with vigor and stashed it behind my headboard. My memories were enough of a reminder, I didn't need my place of peace betraying me also.

Alice showed up at my door practically seconds after I had gotten dressed. It's almost like she had some freaky psychic sixth sense. "Ready?" she chimed.

"Yeah. Hey, where exactly is this pub you're taking me to?" The only bar I could remember in town was pretty rundown and I knew Alice wouldn't be seen there.

"It's downtown. Mike Newton opened one just a few months ago. It's really nice for being a pub. A lot of old classmates and such hang out there, I figured they'd be happy to see you back."

I just nodded in response. It'd probably be nice to catch up with old friends. I hadn't exactly been the best 'pen pal' since I left so their only source of information on me was Alice. We didn't get much further in conversation because Jasper popped up and informed us that Rosalie and Emmett would be waiting.

Just like promised, Em and Rose were standing outside. And it didn't take long for them to notice our arrival. Now my brother Emmett is a big guy, not as in fat but as in super muscular and strong. Also he didn't believe in gentle hugs. So I didn't know rather to accept it as brotherly affection or a physical assault as he scooped me up into one of those famous bear hugs. I think he actually lifted me off the ground about a foot before releasing me. "Damn I missed you, bro." Once I was able to breathe again, I assured him the same. Rosalie smiled at me sweetly and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

The sweet reunion was interrupted when in the distance we all heard a man screaming. "You're nothing but a whore! You probably like all those men staring at you! You belong to me! You're fucking mine, you little slut!" The deep voice kept carrying on and I couldn't just accept the fact that a woman was getting treated that way, no matter who she is or what she did. Emmett and Jasper must have agreed because when I walked towards the screeching, they followed. I don't know exactly what I was going to do but I wasn't going to allow this behavior. And when I turned that corner, I received the biggest shock and the hardest hit of pain ever in my life.

It was Bella. My Bella. The girl I never got over. She was sitting on the ground, crumpled up beside the wall and mumbling the word "sorry". A man that looked more like the type of competition for someone Emmett's size stood over her, screaming different obscenities. It's what he did next that really unleashed a monstrous fury within me. He picked up frail Bella and slammed her against the wall with mighty force, "Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" She slid down the wall, barely conscious and that's when I attacked. Using every bit of strength I could I lunged myself at him.

The repulsive man staggered back from the surprise attack. Once he registered my face and my stance, a light chuckle fell from his foul lips. "I have no problem fucking you up", he spat at me. Not bothering to answer, I swung an unexpected fist that collided into his jaw. That got him going. If I didn't know better I could have sworn there was fire in his eyes. "You little fuck."

I've never been in many physical fights but thanks to Emmett I was well-prepared in case the situation ever did arise. Also knowing this man caused harm to Bella fueled every bit of anger in me. The man took a swing that I flawlessly dodged and I returned the hit with one to the gut. He let out a "uhf" and I struck him in the nose with my elbow, causing a thin line of blood to form. As he tried to recover from that I took my final hit, straight shot to the genitals with a powerful fist. "Fucking scumbag", I shouted at him and was about to go for round two until I heard a small voice.

"Edward?" it questioned. I turned around to see a broken Bella. Emmett and Jasper took care of the scum for me while I went over to help her.

"Bella why?" It's all I could say as I picked her fragile body off the ground. How could someone do this to her? She was beautiful and kind and sure as hell didn't deserve to be beaten in an alleyway beside a pub. The sleeves of my shirt began to get damp and I noticed Bella was crying.

"Edward I'm sorry! So sorry! You shouldn't see me like this! Out of all people, you shouldn't be the one! I'm sorry!" She just kept crying out and I couldn't help but bring her closer to me.

"Shhh Bella, it's okay." I stroked her hair and the sobs continued. Alice came around the corner and horror struck her eyes when she saw who was in my arms. She quickly ran over to us with a few tears of her own spilling out. "Oh my god, Bella. Sweetie we're going to fix this." For a second I didn't know who she was trying to calm, Bella or me.

"Get your hands off my fucking girlfriend!" the abuser hollered. Before I could hand Bella off to Alice and beat the shit out of him again, a police officer arrived. Rose must have called him and I was thankful for that. Surely they'd throw him in jail, if even for a night, he'd be locked up somewhere he couldn't get to Bella. "Edward, we need to get her to Carlisle", Alice insisted. Emmett and Jasper assured me that they had everything covered before I went off.

Carefully Alice helped me get the broken Bella in the back of the car where she sat with her. I climbed into the driver's seat and assured Bella everything was going to be okay. She lay almost lifeless with her head in Alice's lap, while mumbling over again, "Sorry. So sorry."


	2. Chapter 2 Bella

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all character names. The Twilight Saga is hers.

I give myself such criticism so when I get a positive review/reaction I'm on such a high. So thanks a million to those of you who enjoyed it. I hope you like this chapter as well3

*********

-Bella POV-

Disgusting. That's the only word I could think of while I looked at myself in the mirror. The ugly I felt on the inside showed on my outsides, with every purple bruise and raised welt. I hated myself for falling into this routine but there was no way out. No longer did I belong to myself, now I was only a possession.

The alarm clock began to go off, signaling that James would be getting up soon. I gave myself one last glance in the mirror before getting dressed and setting out his breakfast. It was the same every morning. Eggs, bacon and two slices of buttered toast. Mentally I gave myself a pat on the back for mastering this task. The more perfect it was, the less bruises I received.

Patiently I waited for him while making my own plate. My stomach growled at the sight. I wasn't allowed to eat until James was ready to. Like I was a dog. If I did enough tricks and was on my best behavior, I could have a treat. What kind of person puts themselves through that? A dumb one, obviously.

James appeared from the hallway with his familiar scowl. The first thing someone would notice about him is his built. Well over six feet and made of nothing but muscle and mean. His skin had a tint of color but still lacked enough to consider pale, which worked with his fair blonde hair that went past his shoulders. His eyes were a steel blue and almost had a way of searing through you by just a glance. To an outsider, he'd look gorgeous.

We sat in silence as we ate away our meal. From the corner of my eye I looked him over. Why was I still here? Whatever I felt when I first met him was gone. The only thing I felt now was hate and resentment. I hated what he did to me and how he changed everything. When we first met I had been going through a rough break up, I thought he was the world and he just saw me as something vulnerable. Like a vulture to roadkill.

One time I tried to leave, packed all I could into a small duffel bag and drove off. Should of went to my father's house, but I was too ashamed so I opted for staying at a local hotel. That night when I finally felt at ease, James busted through the door. Actually I think he tore it off the hinges. Nothing but pure anger masked his face. It was as if Lucifer himself was standing before me. All I remember after that point is being shook out of bed than slammed against the wall and waking up in the hospital. Doctors said I had fallen down some stairs after a random drunk tried breaking into my room, that being the explanation for the broken door. Wish I could have told them the truth, every little bit of it, but at my bedside was James with his cold glare. That was the last time I tried that.

"We're going out tonight", James snapped me out of my memories, "I'm getting sick of spending every night in the house."

I perked up some, "Where exactly are we going?" Please don't say Forks, please don't say Forks.

"To Forks. Mike Newton opened up a pub there couple months back and I hear good things. Also you look like you need some fresh air."

I nearly growled at his snarky remark. He knew damn well why I wasn't getting any 'fresh air.' Also the thought of going to Forks gave me chills. People knew me there and would expect the old Bella. Naturally I'd disappoint them and Charlie would catch word of it. "Why Forks? We could go to Seattle for the weekend?"

"What the hell's in Seattle? Have someone up there you'd like to meet?" James' eyes filled with a jealous rage. Whenever he thought of me being with another man is when the worse came out of him. I was his prize, his toy, his territory. "You think you're gonna leave me when I give you everything?"

"You're going to be late for work", I nearly shouted but at the same time kept my calm. If I did yell at him, I'd be in more pain than I already was. Also James needed to leave so I could finally embrace the loneliness.

"When I get home you better be dressed and ready to go." Then he was out the door and relief washed over me.

This was my favorite part of the day. I could finally breathe and not have to worry about cracking any egg shells as I tiptoed pass James' mood swings. Even though this house was a reminder of everything I gave up, it was serene when he was away.

After cleaning up the remains of breakfast, I decided to get lost in a book. The false reality in them was the one thing James couldn't take away from me. He couldn't infect my mind while I was reading because within those lines was my safe haven. For today's escape I chose my favorite classic, _Wuthering Heights._

The book was so rundown and old but I didn't have the heart to get a new one. It carried so many memories, good ones. Flipping through the yellowing pages reminded me of someone special. Someone whom I'd could never forget. "Edward", his name slipped off my tongue and I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up. But at the same time my heart ached.

I remember being in love, real love. Having that security and over all joy just by being with that one person. _He _did that to me, _he _made me feel whole. But when he left it was almost as if the world crumbled underneath me and I was sucked into a black hole, the kind you never return from. Meeting James was proof of that.

Tears began to form as I thought about whom I used to be and who I've become. Like 'Bella Swan' died and was resurrected into 'James' Pet', it was sickening.

Hours passed and it was almost time for James to come home. I began scurrying around the house to fulfill his command, be ready by the time he got home. Knowing better than to wear anything revealing, I decided on an outfit that was far from 'showy'. A black/white stripped long sleeve shirt to cover my arms, dark skinny jeans that hugged my hips perfectly, and my faux leather jacket to block out the cold and extra arm-coverage. While throwing my hair up in a ponytail, I took a glance in the mirror and immediately was horrified. Deep dark circles sat underneath my eyes and my skin was looking paler than ever. My cheeks had sunken in some due to lack of eating properly and stress. I wanted to erase the reflection entirely.

I wasn't allowed to wear make-up but I did hold a stash with some basics in case James ever did hit my face. Underneath the bathroom sink, behind the cleaning products, sat a little black bag which I dug around in for my cover-up. If only the small amount of make up could cover up everything, physically and mentally. After completing the improvement, I told myself that I could have this washed off tonight and James would never know. Just trying to calm my nerves some.

While slipping on my shoes, I could hear him pulling in. The sound always gave me chills. Almost like a horror movie when the eerie music plays. I sucked in one last breath of solitude and prepared for him.

It didn't take long for James to be at the door and hollering, "Come on! Let's go! I'm starving!" After the sun had gone, it became colder. Thankfully I had my jacket to wrap up in. James claimed he was burning up and refused to waste his heat just because one of us was cold. I had a gross feeling in my stomach due to nerves. Silently I prayed to whatever God was still listening that no one would recognize me or worse, my father being there. If someone were to see what had become of me, it'd only get worse.

I missed Forks though. The last thing I did there was tell my father I broke up with Edward, which wasn't true, and then I completely abandoned the town once meeting James. La Push wasn't that far from Forks but it was far enough to hide from everyone I loved, including my father. I think I miss Charlie the most. For more than the obvious reason that he was my dad, he was my best friend and my support during tough times. If he were to see me now, I knew he would be ashamed and appalled by how his daughter has chosen to live.

"Are you going to get out of the truck or will I have to force you out?" a sickening voice growled at me. I was too tangled up in thought to see we were already at the pub. My heart felt like it sunk into my stomach as I looked at what used to be the old diner. Flashbacks invaded my mind, this place was where Edward and I had our first date. Until I learned to cook, Charlie and I ate here every day. Nights before a big test, Jessica, Angela and I crammed information while sharing a big plate of cheese fries. I was sad that it now was a place for drunks to unite but at the same time relieved that the building changed while I did.

The minute after we stepped in, James had begun flirting with other women. A part of me got jealous while the other half got disgusted. How can it be that he's allowed to practically seduce others in front of me but if I gave one glance at a different man, I got punished. The thoughts of it infuriated me. "Can I have the strongest drink you got?" I mumbled to the bartender, who almost looked too young to work here. He was muscular and tanned, but had a baby face that made him appear younger. I overheard others calling him Seth.

"Bad night?" Seth responded to my order.

"Yeah, and I just want to forget about it."

He only nodded before getting to my drink. I didn't pay much attention to what he was putting in there, but caught some glimpses of vodka and rum. I anticipated the taste and the drunk it was going to put me on. If James was going to hurt me tonight, at least I'd be numbed first.

But I didn't even get in a sip before I heard. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled. I didn't understand. Since when did he not allow me to drink? My blank look must have only fueled him more. "Don't give me that fucking look", he spat than proceeded to pick up my drink and hurl it to the ground. At that point I wish there was a hole to dive in or a rock to hide under because everyone in that pub was staring at us. James continued to yell different things at me but I was too embarrassed to pay attention.

"Alright, alright. Go home and sober up, buddy" Seth advised him.

"You don't tell me what to fucking do asshole" James screeched back.

James eventually gave in to leave after Seth made threats about calling the cops, but he was long from done with me. The grip he had on my arm was so tight I could already feel the bruises forming as he drug me outside and into the alley way. I wanted to holler out, hope that someone would see. But I knew that James would only hurt me worse so I accepted what was about to happen.

"I saw you hitting on that guy, Bella! You're a slut. Did you know that?" With full force he slapped me across the face. The make-up wore off onto his hand and with my luck, he of course noticed. My insides cringed at the thought of what was going to happen next as my cheek burned. "What the fuck is this?" I mumbled a million 'sorry's before he took another blow at me, only this time to my stomach which caused me to sink to the ground. James continued his assault by kicking my sides. The stir from his feet made dirt fly up into my face and stung my eyes. All I could do was tell him sorry and pray that some kind of miraculous angel would descend to save me. "You're nothing but a whore! You probably like all those men staring at you! You belong to me! You're fucking mine, you little slut!" he shouted with every kick. I was now crumpled into a ball, beside the brick wall of the building, as pain took over my entire body. A part of me hoped that tonight he would just kill me off so I'd never have to deal with this again. I let out another faint 'sorry' which began to annoy him. In a swift motion, James lifted me up by my jacket. "Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" he spat in my face before slamming me against the brick. As I hit the ground again my vision began to blur and black fuzz framed around it. My entire body throbbed as I quietly cussed out God, or fate or whatever the hell controlled us, why it didn't just let me die. Stop the pain and let me finally rest.

"I have no problem fucking you up", James darkly chuckled. I brought my body back into a ball, preparing for another line of hits. But nothing happened. In fact I heard James yell out another cuss and what sounded like a scuffle with someone else began. Forcing my head to look over, I saw a familiar face. One I'd never thought I'd see again. Was this heaven? Or maybe a dream? I didn't want to believe it was real because if that's who I thought I was, this is the last place I wanted them to see me. Bruised, bleeding and half conscious in an alley way. On the other hand though I was thankful, maybe he was my godsend. My own 'hallelujah' moment.

"Edward", I mumbled. It was barely audible but must have been loud enough for him because he turned around in response. If I hadn't known better I would have swore he was an angel, his beauty was comparable to one. He ran over to me and fell to his knees while scooping me into his arms, it made me realize what kind of situation I was in and Edward was the last person I wanted to see. I began sobbing into his shirt as he tried calming me down, telling me everything was okay. I wanted to believe him so badly. Wanted to believe that all of this was going to go away, but I knew better. That was my last thought before I completely blacked out.

_It was spring, the air was still cold but in the distance there were little flowers beginning to bloom. The feel of my surroundings were depressing. Even with the sun shining it seemed to be gloomy. I quickly noticed I was standing in the middle of a cemetery. A crowd decked in black stood around an open casket, some sobbing and others just looking down in disbelief. My body controlled itself as it began to carry me to the scene. It was a girl in the coffin and she appeared to be closer to my age. Her face was broken and horribly disfigured; she very much resembled a broken porcelain doll. Even had the skin to match, which held a deathly white color. I could hear a man crying out, "Bella." Naturally I responded to the call and saw it was my father. Why was he at the funeral? When I looked at him, he didn't return the stare. Instead he kept looking down at the girl in the casket and crying out my name. "Dad, I'm right here." I began to flail my arms in front of him but his concentration didn't budge. I heard another familiar voice sob my name. It was Edward. His hair still copper and a mess, his sculpted face that matched his fit but lean body and those piercing green eyes that you could almost feel reach into your soul. He looked dashing in his dark suit and I hated myself for thinking he was so attractive at such an inappropriate place. Edward's gaze did the same as Charlie's though, focused on the girl in the casket. He cried out, "Bella why?" I took another look at the busted figure and finally acknowledged who it was. She was me. I was the bruised and tattered woman that lied so still. "Bella. Bella, I need you to wake up. Come on Bella."_

A calming voice interrupted the weird vision and I was thankful for that. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen leaning over me, which sent me into a panic. I was obviously not in a hospital because it didn't smell like one. It smelt musty like old books and I was laying on a sofa rather a hospital bed. "What am I doing here?" I replied. It had been years since I've been in this house, also since I've seen Carlisle.

"It's alright, Bella. You got into a scuffle at the bar downtown. You had some small swelling on the brain which should go down in a short matter of time, but I would like to monitor it still. Along with your concussion there was a cut on the back of your head which we had to sew up. I'll also keep watch of that and take the stitches out when ready. You had two incomplete fractures on your ribs. Those too will heal shortly but must stayed wrapped up to do so. I'm going to prescribe you to some strong medication to help manage the pain. Overall you should have a successful recovery. Thank goodness Edward brought you back just in time."He smiled down at me and patted my leg.

"Edward? I thought he was in Chicago." I asked. Why was he there? The only thing I could remember was James being mad at me for drinking, or wearing make-up, or something along those lines. I mean I hadn't even talked to Edward since he left five years ago, why would he just suddenly appear?

"He just came back today. Forks High School is hiring him as the new English teacher", Carlisle replied while filling out what I assumed was my prescription. Edward was back. The news filled me up with indescribable joy but at the same time I was scared. He must be so disappointed in me after seeing what kind of person I've succumbs to.

"Your father is probably ecstatic about your arrival too, Bella. I know he's been missing you for some time now", the doctor interrupted.

"Well, uh, I'm not really returning and I haven't told him anything. This was just really a one time trip." I really wanted to tell Carlisle everything about James and why I wasn't living in Forks. He was always like a second father to me. The word 'father' itself brought on another pang of sadness. Charlie of course missed me. He and I became so close after I moved back from living with my mother. I remember him taking Edward and me fishing with his best friend Billy Black. Billy was in a wheelchair so Edward, being the gentleman he was, would help wheel him through the woods. And I helped Dad find decent enough worms to use as bait, which was more like me just hollering at him whenever he tried to get me to touch one. I would have cried at the memory but I didn't want to break down in front of Dr. Cullen.

"Bella I'd prefer it if you stayed with us for the night. I need to keep an eye on your concussion and since you refuse to go to the hospital, this is the next best thing. There's a spare bedroom that Alice has fixed up for you. If the swelling goes down within the night, you may return home in the morning."

"Where's James?" When I noticed he wasn't hovering around me, I got worried. What if he had hurt Edward? I don't think I could have lived with that.

"According to Emmett he's sitting in a jail cell tonight. They're allowing him to sober up before they begin hitting him with assault charges. I advise you to only be involved in the mess when necessary, Bella. Rosalie is a great lawyer and if you wish, she'll defend you. Edward told me it appeared as if you were in some form of romantic relationship with this man. If that's true I honestly hope you see that this isn't right and refuse to have any contact with him after tonight."

James was in jail? There's no way that could last and when he gets out, I'll be his first target. He knows about my previous relationship with Edward, so it wouldn't be hard for him to find out where the Cullens live. They shouldn't have to be tangled up in this disaster also. What's going to happen when Charlie reads his report and finds out who the victim was?

Before I could respond to Carlisle a small, pixie-like figure appeared out of nowhere and tackled me. "Bella! I knew you were going to be okay! It's been so long and I've missed you so much! Please say you'll spend the night with us! I made up the entire guest bedroom just for you and even placed out a change of clothes for you. Please please please stay!"

Easily I recognized it was Alice, my best friend throughout high-school and Edward's eccentric sister. "I don't know Alice, I really don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense!! It'd be a pleasure if you stayed. There's so much you and I need to catch up on. Also Edward would love to talk to you!" Alice chirped.

Right on cue Edward stepped in and instantly butterflies began to flutter within my insides. Every feeling I had for him in high school hit me like a train. "Alice, don't you think you should be more careful with her? I mean grabbing onto Bella like that can't be good for her ribs." Then he flashed me that crooked smile, my favorite smile.

"I-I'll stay" I stuttered. Might as well enjoy the night away from James. He wouldn't be released until at least tomorrow so I was safe for now. I really did want to catch up with the Cullens. Also Carlisle seemed pretty concerned about my bump to the head. But out of all the reasons, the one that convinced me most was _him._ Seeing Edward again was a wish granted but along with all the excitement, came the pain also. It couldn't of been hard for him to move on so I was convinced he'd be engaged or married off, which would hurt but I just wanted to see him. Trying to preserve whatever kind of dream I was in before I woke up.

Before meeting with everyone else, I decided to change into different clothes. Mine reeked of bar and street grime. The pixie had surprisingly laid out a comfortable t-shirt and sweats. I expected some extravagant nightwear or something ridiculously expense because that's just how she was.

Alice practically dragged me down the stairs while chattering at a million miles an hour. Edward kept reminding her that I was injured but I just excused it. I was used to these Alice mannerisms and to be honest, I missed them. Jasper Hale stood at the end of the stairs with a small smile. "Jasper? What are you doing here?" I instantly felt stupid when I saw the giant rock on Alice's finger. "Oh my god, Alice did you? Are you?"

"Jasper is my husband now", she giggled. She had a smile beaming from ear to ear.

"Congrats!" I was genuinely happy for my old friend. Jasper and she had been dating forever. I don't think I ever saw them argue or get annoyed with the other either. They always knew they were soulmates. If only I could of been there for her though when getting married. I remember in school she gabbed about her dream wedding and how I was going to be her maid of honor. To think she had all that without me hurt. Mentally I spat at James and myself.

We all sat in the living room where Esme and Carlisle eventually joined us. Esme gave me the warmest hug I'd ever had. It was weird how she could make me feel so secure just with that. Jasper turned on an old movie, but no one really paid attention. We were too interested in everyone's stories. Not once did they ask me about who was beating me at the bar nor why I've been gone. Like it was a silent understanding.

After time had flied by, Carlisle and Esme went to bed and Alice fell asleep on Jasper (who was also sleeping) in the recliner. Leaving only Edward and me the ones awake. We hadn't exchanged much back and forth. Both sat there in silence, watching a documentary about apes in Uganda. Finally one of us broke, "I'm a little thirsty. Do you think I could have a glass of water?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah of course."

Following him out to the kitchen, I couldn't help but look at him some more. It was amazing that he was still as attractive as he was back then. I tried catching glances at his left hand but no sign of a wedding ring. There had to be a girlfriend, he was way too gorgeous to be single. Even if he was by chance a free man, Edward made it clear that he didn't want me back then. I doubt that changed considering who I am now. Also I wasn't exactly single. What did I consider myself now? I'm almost positive the Cullens would keep a closer eye on me now and if they were to see me with James again, I'd be in trouble. But if James were to get free, he would find me and once again I'd be in trouble. There was no win-win situation for me here. It was all lose.

Thump! Since my thoughts were clouding my attention, I didn't pay much as to where I was going. Leading me right into Edward who was holding the glass of water that had now poured onto my chest. "I'm so sorry Bella! Just a second!" he panicked grabbing onto the nearest towel and began actually patting down the wet spot. I couldn't think of words to say so instead I cleared my throat. Edward's eyes grew large as he noticed is mistake, "Oh god, uh, Bella. Sorry."

"It's okay Edward." I smiled at him, hoping it'd make everything less awkward.

He returned the smile, sighed then turned around to get another glass full and hand it off to me. This time I was fully alert as to where the water was. I wasn't really all that thirsty so I stuck with short sips and tried to make conversation, "So, um, how was Chicago?"

"It was nice. Really different but you get used to it fast. Where do you live now? Alice told me you left Forks?"

"Yeah. I moved to La Push."  
"La Push? That isn't that far away. Why haven't you been in town for so long?"

"Complications." I was far from ready to explain every bit of detail to Edward about my messed-up relationship. Also he didn't exactly deserve that kind of information, he hurt me too in the past. Just not as physically damaging as James' is. "So do you have a girlfriend?" I don't know why I just flat out said it, it was almost like word-vomit.

"Nah, no girlfriend. I dated a couple girls but nothing too serious. Too busy with school."

So _he was_ single! This shouldn't have excited me as much as it did. Thankfully I didn't much time pursue that subject because Edward decided he was going to turn in and suggested I do the same.

I took in a deep breath, because come morning that might be my last breath of freedom if James is released.


End file.
